Element X (DC Comics)
Summary The Tenth Metal also called Element X is the material of possibility native from the World Forge. It is the purest metal from the forge and compose every bit of matter and all living beings within the multiverse. The Element X is used by the New Gods to power their technologies and even the World Forger use the Element X to create universes. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Tenth Metal, The Metal of Posibility, Fire of the Fourth World Origin: DC Comics Age: Unknown Classification: Metal of Possiblity, Power Source of the New Gods' Technology Wielders: The Monitor, World Forger, Justice League, New Gods Attack Potency: Unknown (Was once used to defeat and cast Barbatos out of the earth by the Justice League and rebuilt the universe by using the Element X, Broke open the Source Wall) Durability: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Creation (Element X is used to create universes), Reality Warping (Has the power to create and destroy matter based on its wielders desires), Precognition, Clairvoyance, Power Bestowal (The Mother Box give to Cyborg access to the energy of the multiverse), Empathic Manipulation (The Son Box can determine people's heart) and Mind Manipulation (The Final Bat-Suit can rewrite people's heart cell by cell), BFR (Was used to cast Barbatos out of the earth), Dimensional Travel (The power source of the Mother Box) Range: Multiversal, likely higher (Was used to raise the earth from the dark multiverse back to the Orrery of Worlds and broke the Source Wall at the very edge of the multiverse) Weaknesses: The effects of the Element X may be canceled if the metal is too deep into the dark multiverse. Feats: * The Future Batman used the Element X to create the Son Box and the Final Bat-Suit * The Justice League used the Element X to defeat Barbatos * The Justice League used the Element X to freed everyone from Barbatos' hold and connect to them to raise the earth from the dark multiverse back to the Orrery of Worlds * A sufficient amount of the Element X connected to every beings on earth and the Justice League was able to break the Source Wall * The Element X is the material that compose most of the multiverse, every bit of matter and every living beings within the multiverse * The Element X is the power source of most of the New Gods' technology including the Mother Box, The Mobius Chair and the Miracle Machine * The Mother Box give to Cyborg access to the energy of the multiverse * John Stewart had a bullet containing a miniaturized "omniversal wormhole" encased in Tenth Metal Notable Powers: * Reality Warping: The Element X has the ability to shape and materialize anything the user can think of and make it real. The Tenth Metal was once used by the Justice League to rebuilt the universe and involuntary add new things into the universe, forged by their own sublimated desires. * Creation: The Element X is the metal used by the World Forger to hammer entire universes in the World Forge. * Precognition: The Element X can reveal to it's handlers visions of the future based upon what their hearts truly desire. Showcasing a preview of whats to come in the near future. * Clairvoyance: Users of the Element X often receive visions of various occurrences throughout space and time, as well as all across the Multiverse. * Power Bestowal: Used in a Mother Box, can give to its users access to the energy of the multiverse. RCO023_1475723794~2.jpg|Element X RCO017.jpg|Tenth Metal armors RCO021_w_1557911441.jpg|The Final Bat-Suit Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Users Category:BFR Users Category:DC Comics